mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Parenthood
After the player reaches 12 Relationship hearts with their spouse, has a Level 4 house, and has a Cradle or a two-person bed that can accommodate a baby, they can have children. The interaction option to ask their spouse for children does not appear immediately after fulfilling the requirements, and may take some time to appear. Different-sex couples can opt for children via either pregnancy or adoption through the Church of the Light, though same-sex couples can only have children via adoption. The player can have up to a total of two children, though both children do not need to be from one partner. The player can reload the day that they got a child to re-randomize all of the child's physical features. Currently, children are not developed much, so other characters (even the player's spouse) may not acknowledge them. Children stay babies and do not grow up, regardless of how old they are. There is no way to get rid of children after having them. Having children Pregnancy Gifting the spouse a Children Doll increases the likelihood of a pregnancy. If the couple is of different sexes, the player may talk to their spouse one day only for them to point out that the female of the couple has been tired lately. For example, Arlo says: If the player becomes pregnant, they will receive a -30% Max Stamina and -30% Defense debuff during the pregnancy, and the husband will often say to take it easy and not to strain themselves. If the NPC wife becomes pregnant, she will either say she's tired or outright state that she thinks she's pregnant. Near the end of her pregnancy, she will stay in bed longer then normal and wake up about a hour later than usual. The pregnancy lasts for approximately two in game weeks. The child's appearance is randomly selected on the day they are born, and reloading the day re-randomizes the child's appearance. Adoption Once they reach Full Devotion and have a Level 4 House, players can ask their spouse if they want to adopt or have a child. The adoption process is conducted through the Church of the Light. The player's spouse may also spontaneously ask about having/adopting a kid, if the required conditions have been fulfilled for a while and the player hasn't suggested it. * Honey, should we adopt a baby? * Honey, I really want a child, can we adopt one? If the player answers "Yes": * Honey, I will apply for an adoption with Minister Lee right away. Upon waking up the next day, the following notification appears: Your spouse has successfully applied for an adoption. After applying for adoption, the player must wait two weeks for the church to send one of the following letters: '''Successful attempt:' Failed attempt: Regardless of if they succeeded or failed, the player can re-apply for another child afterwards (unless they already have two children). Children's features }} Children can be named upon their arrival. They can later be renamed with a Name Card (currently on PC only). If the children are born between the player and their spouse, then the children's skin tone, hair color, and eye color will be randomly picked from each parent. Other features, such as lip and eyebrow size, are somewhat randomized, though if the player has lipstick on, their children may have the same-colored lips. If the children are adopted, the children will have completely randomized features. This can result in some babies looking rather odd and some may even have unnatural colorations, such as green skin. Regardless of how the children were obtained, the player can reload the day that they got a child to re-randomize all of the child's physical features. The babies are initially bald, but a week after birth, they will grow a small amount of hair that matches the color of their eyebrows. Children's sexes seem somewhat ambiguous, though certain details give clues. Boys typically have thicker eyebrows and wear only a diaper, whereas girls have thinner eyebrows and wear both a shirt and diaper. Social Interactions Gift Interact The player can kiss and pet their child by interacting with them. Each action can be done up to three times per day and gives +2 Relationship points every time it is performed. Taking care of children The player needs to feed their child one Baby Milk Powder per day. Baby Milk Powder can be puchased at the Food Store. Feeding gives the player +5 Relationship points with the child. Occasionally the child asks for a toy: Dinosaur car, Rainbow caterpillar, or Rubber Duck. The toy they want will be shown in a bubble above the child's head. Baby toys can be purchased at the Badge Exchange and gifted by interacting with the child and selecting the Give option. Giving the child the toy they want earns the player +30 Relationship points and does not count towards the gift limit for the day. There are penalties for neglecting the children. Each time the player ends the day without feeding their child they will get -5 Relationship points with the child next morning. If the child wants a toy but does not get it before the end of the day the player will get -10 Relationship points with the child. Baby items The following items are either used only with parenthood, or fit the theme (for decorational purposes). Special items Decorational items The following items are not required for or necessarily related to parenthood, but are simply an inconclusive list of ideas to inspire parents wanting to decorate the house for their children. Some items cannot be displayed on their own and must be put on top of other furniture first. Achievements There are a few parenthood-related achievements. NPCs' children The only children of other characters that the player will meet at the start of the game are Jack, Toby, Polly, Dolly, and Molly. All of these children are school-aged and go to the Portia School together, and the player can become friends with them. As of PC version , there is one additional child the player can meet: Albert Jr. To unlock him, the player must complete Settling Down. Albert Jr. cannot be befriended or interacted with, and is currently not available on s. Additionally, completing Settling Down immediately makes Albert and Sonia unavailable for the player to date or marry. Trivia *Initially, there was a bug where children could not be named and were simply labelled as "First Child" and "Second Child." Gallery CCC_2019-02-03_21-32-22_2.png|Sleeping with two babies 20190125114350_1.jpg|Holding a baby 20190125114321_1.jpg|Kissing the baby's forehead 20190125114314_1.jpg|Petting the baby's head 20190125115136_1.jpg|The baby's interaction options CCC_2019-01-27_01-09-40_1.png|A son from Paulie 51161402_374368709963819_6126614936136187904_n.png|A daughter from Aadit CCC_2019-01-31_22-08-19_1.png|A son from Gust Spouse suggests adoption.jpg|Spouse suggesting adoption CCC_2019-05-20_22-42-35_0.png|Gust ran over (immediately after waking up) to pick her up and put her back down. CCC_2019-05-21_00-00-53_1.png|Gust suggests a Family Picnic. family.jpg|A son with Sanwa CCC_2019-07-15_02-39-52_1.png|Playing with the babies CCC_2019-07-14_19-37-56_1.png|Family photo! Category:Parenthood